Havoc Puppet
|image1 = HPuppetEx.gif |caption1 = Havoc Puppet's walking animation from the Extras. |aliases = The Puppet Jane |species = Distorted Marionette |gender = Female |age = 15 |designed_by = Blackout, SuperArthurBros |modeled_by = SuperArthurBros |cause of death = Murdered by Garvey |allignment = Neutral good }} The Havoc Puppet is an antagonist in Dormitabis. She is responsible for the creation of every animatronic in the game, aside from Garvey. Appearance Havoc Puppet is formed by a cracked and distorted version of the Puppet's original mask, which is missing its lower half. The head has a small hole above the place the mouth would be and two white pinprick pupils inside empty sockets with presumably pitch black sclera's. The lower missing half of the main mask features seven black tentacle-like extensions, three at the back and four at the front. The side two at the front are used as legs while the other two front ones seem to presumably used as arm-like appendages. The back three tentacles seem to be tail-like extensions. She also has a crack on the top of her head. Behavior Havoc Puppet first appears in Night 4. She will appear in CAM 02, and then in The Office's Window. When she arrives, you hear a distorted version of the music box theme from FNaF 2. To stop Havoc Puppet from attacking, you have to look at her until she leaves. If you still hear the music, then Havoc Puppet is under the view of the window, and you need to keep looking at her until she actually leaves. In Night 11, she places her 'tentacles' on the broken window frame, rather than appearing fully. (This is due to the window being destroyed in Night 10) In Night 12, she functions differently. She will randomly appear on one of the three cameras. You must look at her or she'll prevent you from opening the cameras for a little while. In the Cardboard Theater mini game, she will attack you if the timer runs out or if you fail to do certain things. She is active on Night 4, Night 5, Night 9, Night 11, and Night 12. Audio Trivia * Her model was Made by SuperArthurBros. * She is the only character whose human name is glitched out in the extras. * If you un-glitch her name, it will be revealed to be Jane. ** Despite some people thinking Havoc Puppet is a male from the text in the Extras menu and a old teaser, it is more likely that she is female, mainly due to the fact the glitch text doesn't say Tom at all, but rather Jane. Her gender was most likely changed at some point during the patches being released for the game. Gallery 10272126011743141888 screenshots 20180226174109 1.jpg|Havoc Puppet in a rare screen. 214063.jpg|Havoc Puppet's teaser. havocPuppetTeaser.png|Another teaser of Havoc Puppet. havocPuppetBrightened.jpeg|Same teaser, but brightened, revealing the words MY NAME USED TO BE TOM. BUT THEN HE CHANGED IT ALL. HPuppetJump.gif|Havoc Puppet's jumpscare. PuppetLook.gif|Havoc Puppet looking at the camera on Night 12. Havoc Puppet 1.png|Havoc Puppet's head before looking at the camera. PuppetKid.gif|An 8-bit representation of the soul of Jane haunting Havoc Puppet, who appears after beating Night 11. 845.png|Havoc Puppet in the Cardboard Theatre minigame, facing right. 1616.png|Havoc Puppet in the Cardboard Theatre minigame, facing left. 8bitPuppetLook.gif|Havoc Puppet in the scrapped 8-bit minigames looking around. 337.png|Havoc Puppet in the scrapped 8-bit minigames facing left. 985.png|Havoc Puppet's icon in the Extra menu. 567.png|Havoc Puppet on the title screen. 2242.png|Havoc Puppet on Cam 02. 554.png|Havoc Puppet at the window. 2910.png|Havoc Puppet at the window on Night 11. 16.png|Havoc Puppet's monitor hallucination from Insanity. Category:Animatronics Category:Havocs